Some Unholy War
by CaptainCaspian
Summary: Coming from an abusive home, and not having known her own mother. You can't imagine what life is like for ten-year old Valerie. Until a bit of magic shines into her life. That's all she might need to discover the mystery of her family and the wizarding world.


**Disclaimer:** This is kind of stupid because I'm obviously not Jo Rowling, and if I were I wouldn't be on fanfiction writing about the Potterverse. I don't get paid for this either, although I do wish I did.

**Some Unholy War**

**Chapter 1: Ruins**

The room was silent; no one spoke or even tried to say a word. It wasn't out of the ordinary for this to happen, in the ruins of the Reid home. She could barely call it home, and she was only ten years old, soon to be eleven. She quickly glanced at her father, his eyes were pierced into his food, and he did not dare to make any eye contact with her. She looked back down as quick as she could, feeling as if she had gotten caught. But of course she hadn't.

Richard Reid was not to blame, and little Valerie Reid was more then aware of that. Richard, as her biological father had provided for her since she was seven years old. She was just seven when he ran into an alcoholic state. The year that Valerie was only eight years old was the worst. Anyone would say that starving to near death was not something you wouldn't wish upon people. It was slow, and agonizing. When Valerie turned nine, she had traveled alone into a small flower shop in a mousy street in Dorset, England. She had made friends with the shop owner quickly, but Valerie usually had that affect on people. She was a natural charmer, and was very sweet to the people she thought deserved it. The shop owner was named Betsey; she had a cat named Muffin. Little Valerie would visit the shop to play with old Muffin, as Betsey would make her sales. It wasn't until later on that Betsey employed Valerie into her shop. Valerie would make deliveries from walking distance from the shop. She was more than happy to make a couple pounds in this little job of hers. She was able to save up for things that she would need in the future.

When Valerie turned ten, Richard lost his job. It was plain to see why he did lose it too. She still didn't blame him though. She used her savings to put bread on the table, while Richard moped around the dusty, quiet house. With his occasional cries of 'You're Lying!' in the darkest of his days.

Valerie continued to work at the mousy flower shop, now she being the provider of the family. Anyone would say that little ten year old Valerie handled these situations lightly, but she would never argue that either. Valerie knew for a fact that the abandonment by her mother had the worst affect on her father. She didn't know the women, but she still loved her, the same with her father. This explains the several bruises and scars on her fragile body, and the numerous beatings and verbal attacks she's received.

Anyone would have tried to put an end to this, or had left the home of ruins. She could not call it home. She would not say it was. She thought that a home was a place of happiness and comfort, a place to share with your family. The Reid home was nothing of that nature.

Valerie looked up from the little food she had on her plate. She had a question in her mind, but she feared to ask it. She shifted in her chair taking another peek at her father, before quickly looking down at her cold food. Valerie picked up all her courage and bravery, and cleared her throat.

Her father looked at her expectantly. His eyes were drooped, and his once fatherly and handsome face, had stubble and looked rather pale. Valerie cleared her throat again in preparation.

"So, did you find a job yet?" She asked simply, she showed no fear through her voice. Richard grunted, in short anger.

"Don't ask me these questions." His voice was rough, and his eyes were still looking down at his empty plate.

"All you have to say is yes or, no. It's quite simple." She had a fierce tone to her voice; she was not going to let her father ignore her, even if there was a possibility of her crying in the end.

"No, and watch your tone" Richard spat at her. "That is none of your concern."

"It sure is my concern. I've been buying food for us since I was nine." she stated quickly, not letting him cut her off. "In a normal home, the father provides not his child." She spat fiercely, a threatening look in her eye. She stood up from the table, picked up her plate and put it into the sink.

"Say it again, Valerie!" He shouted pushing the table forward so he could stand up.

"The father provides for the family, not his bloody ten year old child." Valerie added in a softer tone, it sounded rude and the sweetness of it just drove Richard up the wall.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" He shouted back at her. Valerie turned to face him, and she was then pushed down to floor by her shoulders. Valerie had never been that infuriated in her life. She was crying, but she still contained the same fierce attitude that she showed before.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled into his face. Richard wasn't looking at her, he was having a fit. "I never did anything to you, but you always take your anger out on me" Valerie cried. "I'm leaving; I don't care what you say!" She shouted again, and the chandelier in the room, burst into a million pieces. The lights in the house had shut out.

Richard jumped back in surprise and fear. The chandelier in the room had just combusted and there was no explanation to why it had happened. The lights were out too, and all Richard did was look around in complete shock. Did he know something that she didn't? Valerie hardly cared for the strange scene that had just occurred.

She stood up from the floor and she quickly moved to her room. She looked around, the lights were out throughout the house, and the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. She looked for her bag, and a couple of her belongings to put in. She picked up her spare notebook and pencil and shoved it into her bag quickly. She pulled the bag over her shoulder and stepped out of her room, walking to the front door.

"VALERIE! VALERIE! Don't you leave me!"

Valerie heard her father yelling from the kitchen as she stepped outside the small house. The door slammed shut on its own, and she could hear the locks turning to seal its self. Valerie ignored the strange scene once again. It pained her to hear her fathers mournful yells, but she didn't want to get hurt anymore either.

It wasn't completely dark outside and there was no sign of a rain cloud in the darkening sky anywhere. Valerie was grateful for the clear sky. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but anywhere would be fine for now she thought. The street lamps had now turned on their yellow lights on, and she felt a chill go up her spine. She had never been in this area before, the bungalows looked cozy, and the grass looked healthier her than anywhere she'd ever seen. There was a stubby man in a long cloak walking by, and all Valerie did was stare. No one ever wore cloaks like that in Dorset. She began to wonder where she had walked off too. Valerie took a deep breath. "Maybe that person is just off their rocker" Valerie tried to comfort herself. Valerie scratched her shoulder absentmindedly, and she felt a short pain there when she touched it. She was beginning to bruise. "Great" she mumbled sarcastically.

She walked along the side of the street, and she couldn't help but feel a warmth in her heart. She may have thought it was strange, but something made her feel as if she were home, or even belonged.

She looked inside the brightly lit homes. Why couldn't her relationship with her father be like this, she thought as she saw a brown haired girl laying on a big arm chair as her father read her a story. A woman walked in, and then a rush of longing to have known her mother went through her. She didn't know anything about her mother, she didn't know what she looked like, what her favourite things were or even if she had loved her, all she knew was her name, Valerie Beaufort. She sighed, forcing herself not to cry for the second time tonight.

Valerie quickly turned her head as she heard a commotion, in front of a large handsome house. The house stood next to a house that was in completely ruins. It had many missing walls and many black spots, presumably ash. She moved her gaze away from the broken house and looked back at the noise coming from the other side.

"James Potter! Don't you dare set that off!" A woman called from within the house. "Fred Weasley, I will tell your mother of your misbehavior!" Valerie watched as two boys came into view. One with black messy hair and fair skin ran out to the middle of the unpaved road. Another with darkly tanned skin and black hair that threatened to curl at its end, ran right behind the first boy. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! FRED ANDREW WEASLEY! YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" the fair skin boy took out a small box from his jean pocket. He set it on the ground. The other boy stood in front of her line of view, and all of a sudden a huge boom erupted, a whizzing sound throw its self into the sky, and an enormous dragon sprouted from the light.

"Fireworks!" Valerie exclaimed from down the street. She stared up into the sky, and watched in awe. She had never seen such an amazing firework. It looked completely unreal, almost like magic.

The beautiful fireworks whizzed through the sky, the inhabitants of the small street all made there way outside to see what was going on.

"It's just the Potter boy. In you go son." a man said close to her ear. She didn't care for what he said she just continued to admire the colours of the dragon as it roared in the sky.

The dragon disappeared in a blink of an eye and she looked down at the boys again. Everyone who had come out to watch had already left. She ran towards the boys, curiosity was booming in her mind. A ginger woman stood in front of the boys, a stick in hand, but Valerie didn't look twice.

"Wow! How did you do that! That was amazing!" Valerie praised as she finally got to the two boys and the women.

"See, mum! Someone liked it!" the fair boy added as he told the women. The other nudged him hard in the side as he looked at Valerie quizzically.

"My dad made'em. You can get some at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You've not seen them yet? They're an old work, but never get boring." The woman looked down at Valerie just as the tanned boy had done earlier.

"Wizard Wheezes? That's a strange name." Valerie laughed carefully. The fair boy looked at his mother, and the other boy looked at her too. The ginger woman smiled. And she felt her own red hair burn her scalp. Did she say something wrong?

"Are you alone dear?" The woman asked. Her brown eyes looked at her caringly. The two boys had gone from curious to smug. Valerie didn't want to say anything in case she did something wrong again. But the answer came out anyway.

"Yes, ma'am. It's kind of a long story why I'm here actually. But I honestly don't know where I am. Could you help me please?" Valerie asked politely. She noticed the funny look on the tanned boys face.

"Of course dear. What is your name?" the women asked.

"Valerie, it's Valerie." Valerie liked telling people her name. She enjoyed it, other than her middle name Thaddea that she detested more than anything. The name 'Valerie' made her feel even more special as one of her favourite songs was called Valerie, and her most favourite singer sung the song too. The fair boy smiled widely when he heard her name, and she smiled back in return.

"Well, Valerie my name is Ginny, and this is James" she motioned to the fair boy "and this is Fred." She added pointing to the tan boy. Valerie smiled at them politely.

"Nice to meet you" by this point little Valerie had forgotten all about her father.

"How about you come inside, dear? I've just finished making pumpkin cookies. But I was interrupted by these two mischief makers! - Ah! Not a word! Don't you think I would forget all about what you and Fred did. We will discuss that later- Come in dear!" Ginny pulled her inside still clutching the stick in one hand. Valerie looked at it again. Curiosity running like mad in her head. Hadn't she just heard the word 'wizard'. Confusion just ran in and collided with all the curiosity. _What was going on?_, she thought. She looked around and admired the scenery. The house was bright, with a long foyer with handsome decor. She loved how homey it felt. They stepped right into the kitchen and the first thing Valerie did was scream.

"What is that?" She moved behind Ginny while the two boys walked to the other end of the room. The boys winced lightly at her scream. The short figure turned around and fiddled with its hands. It looked down almost ashamed.

"Blimey, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Ginny stammered. The little creature peeked up to look at Valerie, with its enchanting blue enormous eyes.

"Dot is sorry mistress. Dot will go now." the tiny creature spoke in a high pitched voice, and if Valerie wasn't afraid for her dear life, she would have said the creature was quite cute.

"Don't be silly Dot!" Ginny smiled fondly at the creature. Valerie made note that the creature was called Dot. 'What a peculiar name', she thought. 'Like a pet.'

"So did mum make the cookies, or did you Dot?" James and Fred were already hovering over the large ancient looking plate. Fred had already grabbed four and another was already stuffed in his mouth.

"James, Fred. Wash up. Call your brother and sister James. We'll have a family discussion." Ginny smiled excitedly. James and Fred ran out of the room, and loud steps were heard as they travelled up stairs. Valerie stood still behind Ginny as everything settled. "I didn't mean to frighten you dear." Ginny spoke directly at Valerie. "Dot is harmless. She won't hurt you. Right Dot?" Ginny looked up at the creature, waiting for the correct answer.

"Of course not Mistress, Dot is an elf. Miss is a witch, Dot is forbidden from it. Dot won't hurt you miss." Dot answered nervously. The little creature seemed slightly afraid of Valerie, and that was her sign to not be afraid of her as well. But then the little creature called herself an elf and Valerie a witch. She didn't understand still. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Sorry, did you call me a witch? And you, an elf?" She looked up at Ginny again.

"We will talk about this in a second. My husband will be here to explain everything to you. Since he was once like you, you know. He lived with muggles, and didn't know a thing about magic." Valerie looked at Ginny completely befuddled. She didn't know what to say, but Ginny seemed to understand her astonishment. She remained quiet. Valerie looked around for unordinary things. "Dot, could you clean up here please. Harry will be here any minute." Dot snapped her fingers, and a cleaning brush began to scrub the baking sheet all on its own. Valerie gasped, and Ginny just smiled. Ginny looked up at the grandfather clock, and Valerie whipped her head over to look at it herself. Valerie's eyes widened. The grandfather clock wasn't just an ordinary clock. It could tell the time of day for sure, but along the edge of the clock it had labeled certain places, like 'home', 'school' and 'work'. Valerie's eyes popped once again when the pointer with a dark haired man, with circular rimmed glasses, and bright green eyes, moved from work straight to home. Ginny clapped her hands in excitement. Just seconds later a huge roar of fire was heard. Well that is what it sounded like to Valerie. A man walked into the kitchen, he wore a dark blue cloak and in his right pocket there was another stick like Ginny's, but his had a completely different look to it. The man that Valerie expected to be Ginny's husband walked in confidently smiling at Ginny and pecking her on the cheek. Valerie stood there timidly, feeling as if she were intruding.

"Hello! I'm Harry" Harry chimed happily. "Who might you be?"

"Valerie" She answered shyly.

"I'm guessing muggleborn, maybe halfblood. We can't be sure." Valerie didn't know what Ginny was talking about. She hated all the uncertainty. Again, loud steps were heard travelling down the stairs.

"I've called family meeting, Freddie is here as well." Ginny whispered. Valerie tugged at her shirt uncomfortably. She then remembered her bruise on her shoulder and she let go. She didn't know how late it was, but she would need to find somewhere to stay quick. Maybe she could ask Betsey for help, she didn't mind sleeping with Muffin on the couch. She snapped out of her thought as a shorter dark haired boy, who looked about the same age as Valerie ran into the room. He jumped into Harry's arms and hugged him. Valerie wished her father would allow that. She looked at the boy, and he looked quite like Harry. Valerie could describe it as looking at a before and after picture. She smiled softly at them. Fred and James walked into the room again along with a shorter ginger haired girl with hazel eyes; she looked about nine years old. The girl ran into her fathers arms as well. She kissed Harry's cheek swiftly and she then noticed Valerie standing shyly in front of them.

"Who's she Mummy?" the little girl asked.

"This is Valerie dear" She answered. "Valerie, this is Lily, and this is Albus." She motioned to the boy that looked about her age. Valerie smiled politely and held her hands together. "So, how about we all go to the sitting room" James and Fred had run into the room, and Harry had put his two children down. They ran off behind the others. Valerie gingerly passed through, Harry and Ginny close behind. She nervously twirled her fluorescent red hair, between her fingers. Her violet eyes were attentive, and looking out for any unordinary things. She thought she saw the old man in lavender, in the large portrait above the fireplace shift from one leg to the other. She ignored it though; she wanted answers first, before she had a reason to scream again.

"Sit next to me, Val!" James asked excitedly, he had already coined a nickname for her, and she couldn't help but smile brightly at him. Valerie sat next to him, and Ginny sat on her other side, holding her hands together on her lap.

"Teddy will be here soon, he was having a chat with Kingsley about his auror training." Harry looked at Valerie kindly, as her face went confused again. "He'll be back in no time." Ginny nodded at him. "So, Valerie, What is your full name?" Harry asked curiously. Valerie looked at Ginny quickly before answering.

"It's Valerie Thaddea Reid, but I don't like Thaddea." Valerie aired casually, she didn't want to seem frightened, because they were being extremely kind to her, and all Valerie could do back was to be polite as well.

"And your parents? How come you wondered off alone?" Harry asked carefully. Valerie's eyes gazed away and she looked down to James' shirt. She wasn't staring she just didn't want to make eye contact. She didn't want to cry in front of them. She looked back up again, her fair face going slightly paler.

"Well-" she started, sucking on loads of air. "I never knew my mother. I don't remember her, is what I mean. After the year I turned four she disappeared. My father doesn't tell me about her though. My father, his name is Richard. He hasn't exactly been the best father you see. Well, I didn't know much about fathers until I saw you Mister Harry. If I even touch my father slightly, he'll hit me. That's why I walked here alone you see, my father hurt me" Valerie pulled on the collar of her shirt. She exposed the bruising area of her shoulder to the bewildered family. "I was tired of getting beaten by my father so much, I wanted to run away." Valerie thought of showing her various other scars and bruises to the family. And she did. She rolled up her heavily washed jeans up and showed them the large black bruise just above her knee. She then lifted the left side of her shirt and showed them the large scar that was placed on her lower ribs. The scar was darker then her fair skin and some of it was still covered with scabs. She then pushed her fire truck red hair behind her ear and pressed her fingers against the scar that lined the back of her jaw. She heard Lily gasp every time she showed them a bruise or scar. Valerie didn't continue to show them the rest. She just sighed miserably. "I just didn't want him to hurt me anymore, but I don't blame him. Something's hurt him too. I don't know what, but I know something has."

Harry nodded at her respectively, and she felt a hand creep onto her shoulder, it was James. Ginny reached for her hands and she squeezed them reassuringly.

"I'm sorry dear" Ginny added.

"Maybe the mother?" Harry said looking at Ginny. Valerie looked at James thankfully. She was only ten and she hadn't felt this much support and kindness before, it was almost too overwhelming for her.

"So, Valerie. Is this the first time you've ever seen this town?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yes. I've never been in this area before." Valerie added carefully, and Harry smiled at her smugly.

"Well you are in Godric's Hollow, a small wizarding village. You know only wizards can see the area, and non-magical people don't see it. So, since you are here and you can see me and everyone else in the room, it tells me you have some magic in your blood." Valerie's eyes widened. She didn't speak for a moment. Everyone was staring at her. She looked up at James and her eyes popped again. "Just pinch me James." Valerie closed her eyes tightly. James laughed.

"You're not dreaming this is real. We're all wizards here, and you too." Valerie frowned, she didn't believe them, but after everything she had seen today in Ginny's home. She felt like it could possibly be true.

"Prove it." Valerie looked at Harry quizzically. Harry pulled out his stick, which she now thought was his magic wand.

"This is my wand" Harry held it out for her to look at. She nodded and he flicked his wand in an elegant manner. "Expecto Patronum." Valerie gasped as a ghostly deer, '_No, stag'_ she corrected herself, ghosted around the room. It looked absolutely beautiful. She grinned wildly at Harry, and motioned for more. The tea cozy on the table had just morphed into a rat. Valerie gasped again. "Oppugno" Harry swishes his wand and several birds flew out from the tip of his wand, they tweeted wildly, and then vanished before they hit the wall.

"That's Brilliant!" Valerie chimed excitedly.

"It is, young one." The voice didn't come from Harry's mouth. She looked around the room, no one matched the voice Harry stood up and walked toward the front of the fireplace. It was the portrait, she gasped again for the millionth time.

"This is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He was the greatest wizard of my time. He was headmaster of Hogwarts when I went." Harry spoke fondly of the elder man in the portrait. Valerie watched the pair attentively.

"You've always been too kind to me, Harry." The old man beamed down at Harry. The so called wizard story seemed more realistic for Valerie, as she stared at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore in his lavender robes, and the enchanting twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well, I must head back to my portrait at Hogwarts. Minerva is having everything prepared early this year, as it is her last year as Headmistress, and Professor Slughorn's last as potions master." Dumbledore chimed.

"Alright professor, see you." Harry added as Dumbledore disappeared from the painting. James snorted next to Valerie; she didn't understand what was so funny.

Harry sat down in the spot he once sat in. He put his hands together, and looked at Valerie again. "How old are you Valerie?"

"I'm ten" she answered quickly.

"And when is your birthday?" Harry added.

"I think it's in three or four days. I don't really track the days. My father doesn't find anything special of it." Both James and Albus beamed at her. Lily looked slightly jealous, but she put her best foot forward.

"Three or four days you say." Harry started again. "Excellent. Did you hear the name of the school Dumbledore spoke of? - Hogwarts, it's the best school for young witches and wizards. You should receive your letter any day now."

"There's a school for witches and wizards!" Valerie's voice was booming with excitement. "What do they learn there?"

Ginny piped up this time. "There are seven core classes you see: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts and for first years Flying. When you've reached your third year at Hogwarts you can chose elective classes like, the Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies." Ginny sighed as if she were remembering something.

"Both James and Fred here, have already started there schooling. They'll be in their second year, when both you and Albus go." Albus swung his feet shyly, and both Fred and James looked around as if they hadn't heard their names called. Lily pouted jealously again. Valerie could tell that Lily was longing to go to Hogwarts.

"How can you be so sure that I can do magic? I've never done anything before. What'll make me do magic now?" Valerie confined to question.

"Can you change your eye colour and hair colour?" Ginny asked.

"No, I've always looked like this." Valerie answered. Ginny looked at her curiously.

"Well, have strange things happened around you before? Things that you could not explain?"

"Today! actually- when my father had hit me the chandelier broke into a million pieces above us, and all the lights went out. He seemed scared, I don't know why though. Oh! And when I was leaving, the door shut behind me, and it looked like it had locked its self." she sat silently trying to remember what had happened perfectly. "Was that really magic? Did I really do that?" Harry smiled at Valerie's realization.

"Of course you did. It's because you are a witch. Magic runs through your blood" Valerie smiled, and suddenly she thought that her entire existence made sense.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Please review, and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
